Neutrality
by Wifa Rara
Summary: Dalam kehidupan SMA-nya yang penuh kontra Sasuke adalah sebuah pengecualian, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Tapi bagaimana jika kubunya tidak setuju? terlebih lagi Sasuke menyatakan diri bergabung dengan kubu lawannya./SasuSaku/Schoollife/genkwar
1. 0 Prolog

**Neutrality**

.

Characters disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Wifa Rara

 _._

.

.

.

 _Warning! OOC, weird, typos, drama, many more mistake =))_

Semoga suka, selamat membaca!

 **Prolog**

Hari ini, Sakura―seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang panjangnya melewati bahu―nekat dating ke sekolah bahkan sebelum arloji di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Gadis itu turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang masih―sangat―sepi. Dengan sweater belang-belang dan rambut yang diurai gadis itu berbelok ke jalan kecil di samping parkiran guru, melewati jalan yang jauh lebih dekat untuk sampai di kelasnya.

Setelah melewati koridor dekat lapang yang terbuka, Sakura memilih berhenti untuk membaca salah satu artikel yang terpampang di mading. Dengan bangga gadis itu mengembangkan senyumnya sambil berkacak pinggang, dilihatnya rubrik berita itu lama-lama baru kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Satu helaan napas keluar dari bibir gadis itu, menaiki tangga di pagi hari bukanlah kesukaannya. Sayangnya, kegiatan itu harus ia lakukan setiap hari karena kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Sakura duduk di bangkunya, kedua telinganya ia sumpal dengan _earphone_ dan tangannya lincah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sesekali ia terkikik dan menyeringai.

 **Sakura:** Aku sudah sampai di kelas, sekarang siapa yang mau cepat-cepat menyusulku?

 **Cepol Beruang:** Kau gila, Saku! Ini baru jam enam lebih sepuluh!

 **Pig:** Bagus jidat, lakukan sesuai rencana! Aku sudah di jalan, mungkin 10 menit lagi sampai.

 **Sakura:** Okay! Cepat pig, kau cepol beruang, dan Hinata juga, atau kalian akan kehilangan kesempatan melihat kejutan di pagi hari.

 **Hinata:** Kalian yakin akan melakukannya?

 **Pig:** Tentu saja!

 **Sakura:** Mau bagaimana lagi?

 **Cepol Beruang:** Tidak ada salahnya dicoba!

Setelah merecoki _groupchat_ itu Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Setelah merasa yakin, ia berjalan menuju bangku paling depan di barisan kedua. _Glue stick_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin dan satu plastic kecil berisi oli ia buka dan ditumpahkannya cairan lengket dan bening itu ke kursi di depannya sampai habis. Kemudian gadis itu buru-buru keluar kelas, membuang bukti fisik atas perbuatannya pagi itu.

"Apa yang kau tumpahkan disini?"

Sakura berhenti di ambang pintu, matanya memandang seseorang di dalam kelas dengan terkejut. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di posisi yang sama sepertinya sebelum keluar kelas tadi. Setelah memastikan mata laki-laki itu focus padanya, Sakura hanya menunjukan cengirannya dengan dua jari diacungkan.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura datar, dengusan kecil terdengar begitu matanya menangkap cengiran dari gadis merah muda di depannya. "Jangan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah sebuah candaan, _pinky._ " Kata-kata laki-laki itu dengan penuh penekanan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, ia bersandar pada meja dan matanya masih tetap focus pada seseorang di depannya.

"Ini tidak serius, kau saja yang tidak pernah bercanda dengan orang lain."

"Hn?"

Sakura memutus kontak mata mereka, ia membuang pandangannya begitu tersadar kalua sekarang ia gemetaran. "Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang kau lihat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dikerjain, kan?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan santai membuat Sasuke mendengus lagi, tapi kemudian laki-laki itu berdiri tegak dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Sakura hanya memandanginya, sampai Sasuke sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya barulah ia melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Dengan _earphone_ yang masih terpasang, tangannya yang juga ternyata gemetar mulai mengetik sesuatu di _keypad_ ponselnya.

 **Sakura:** Girls, gawat! Aku ketahuan!

Tak lama setelah pesan itu terkirim suara langkah kaki yang berjalan rusuh terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sakura melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menatap ke pintu, menunggu sosok yang ia yakini adalah pemilik langkah kaki yang rusuh itu dating ke kelasnya. Dan benar saja, pintu kelasnya di gebrak hebat seiring munculnya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikucir kuda, mata _aquamarine_ -nya melotot pada sepasang _emerald_ bening milik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU KETAHUAN SASUKE?!"

Sakura hanya bisa menutup telinganya sekuat tenaga, pekikan Ten-ten tidak kalah menyebalkan dengan omelan Ino. Dengan wajah yang dibuat memprihatinkan gadis itu memeluk lengan Hinata, ssatu-satunya orang yang hanya melebarkan mata dan tetap berbicara dengan normal ketika menanggapi hal ini.

Mereka berempat, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di ruang ganti yang sudah jarang dipakai. Masih 30 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Ino untuk menyeret teman-temannya ke markas dadakan mereka.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang juga."

Mendengar intonasi menyeramkan milik Ino, Sakura hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Setelah menelan ludahnya gadis itu memulai cerita paginya untuk sahabatnya tercinta.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa dia bisa jaga rahasia? Bagaimana kalua dia lapor ke guru? Hei, Saku, kau jangan bawa-bawa namaku, yah!" Wajah panic milik Ten-ten selalu membuat Sakura ingin melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Apa, sih! Tenang saja, kurasa dia tidak sebaik itu untuk repot melaporkan kita. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka mengurusi urusan orang lain." Timpal Ino sebelum Ten-ten semakin jadi.

"Ten-ten, aku setuju dengan Ino. Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot melaporkan kita, tidak ada untungnya bagi dirinya." Hinata akhirnya bersuara, dengan lembut gadis itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Ten-ten yang masih terlihat agak panic.

Sementara itu, Sakura lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan Ino, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi seteah ini. Tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal buruk oleh Sasuke tidak bisa dianggap enteng, laki-laki itu bisa saja tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun dan menjamin Sasuke untuk menutup mulut bukanlah suatu perkara mudah.

Sakura memandang Ino, gadis itu memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya, wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras.

"Menurutku, kita tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Lupakan saja dan kita lihat saja sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke."

Semua mengangguk setuju, tidak ada yang menambahi atau membantah. Lebih baik tidak macam-macam dulu di awal semester 2. Keempat gadis itu tidak mau menjadi pihak yang pertama kali menyalakan api, biar lawan mereka dulu yang melakukannya. Tapi karena 'serangan' pertama mereka sudah diluncurkan, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hei, Jidat."

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada Ino, alis Ino yang berkerut dalam itu menjadi objek menarik bagi Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus membuat Sasuke tutup mulut!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, jari Sakura menekan layar ponselnya dan terdengar suara _cekrek_ yang membuat Ino membelalakan matanya.

"Ahahahah! Ino, kau harus lihat wajahmu yang seperti ini! Ahahaha!"

"Mana? Lihatkan padaku! Hinata, bawa ponsel Sakura kemari!"

"SIALAN KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya sambil menelungkupkan kepala. Teman-temannya sedang di kantin dan ia memilih untuk tidak ikut karena perutnya sedang sakit. Satu erangan refleks terlontar ketika dirasanya perut gadis itu berdenyut.

"Ugh, sakit sekali."

" _Pinky,_ kenapa kau?" Sakura memaksakan untuk mengangkat wajah, matanya menyipit ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sebal. Menurut Sakura, perutnya tambah nyeri ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Sasuke.

"Mau ikut rapat redaksi hari ini?" Sakura berpikir sebentar, keningnya berkerut dengan mata tertutup. "Ng, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil kembali menatap Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menajamkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Kau mau bolos lagi?" Sakura menggeleng. "Perutku sakit sekali, aku tidak yakin bisa ikut rapat nanti sore. Aku ingin pulang," jelasnya sambil meremas perutnya. Ia sedang mengalami siklus bulanannya yang selalu seperti ini.

"Hati-hati, wajahmu pucat."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas, sedang Sakura hanya bisa memandanginya dari tempat duduknya dan gadis itu menyadari kalau ternyata dirinya merasa senang tiap kali berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan tapi Sakura tahu pasti, bahwa saat ini hatinya sudah terpaut oleh laki-laki itu. Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

―dan karena itu, sebuah senyum simpul kemudian tergaris di bibirnya.

Prolog ends

 **Neutrality:** To Be Continue


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

**First of all, ini bukan update!**

Aku harus kasih tahu ini dulu guys. setahun yang lalu waktu ff ini resmi dipublish aku udah punya kelanjutannya sampai tengah-tengah cerita. Tapi kemudian, negara api menyerang. Laptopku rusak parah dan gak bisa diperbaiki bahkan sampe sekarang, itu bikin semua file hangus termasuk koleksi animeku T-T (oke yg itu curhat ya) jadi otomatis aku harus ketik lagi ff ini di laptop papaku. Dan kemudian ffn gak bisa dibuka atau apalah itu, dan karena saat itu aku pake laptop papaku, aku gak bisa macem-macemin jadilah update ff ini aku tunda lagi. Dan aku minta maaf, kalau kemudian aku lupa publish ff ini sampai satu tahun. Well, dunia SMA gak semulus cerita SasuSaku genre school, kawan. Sekarang aku baru tahu apl ffn dan bisa publish cerita, im so sorry. kalau ff ini masih ada yang baca aku mau update lagi, kalau enggak ya aku berhenti aja. So, please give me your forgiveness and tell me your choice!


	3. 1 Bubble Poush!

Halo semuanya!

Wifa disini mau berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah memberikanreviews di author note kemarin. Pada akhirnya aku lanjut ff ini berkat semua review itu. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak, semoga aku bisa menulis cerita ini dengan baik ke depannya.

Jadi, setelah dua kali mengetik cerita yang sama dan sama-sama lenyap aku gak yakin kalau ketikan yang ketiga ini punya feel yang bagus. tolong dimaklum :)

Lets check it out!

 **Neutrality**

.

All Characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Wifa Rara

.

 _ff ini sangat jauh dari kata ideal apalagi sempurna_.

Chapter 1 : Bubble Poush!

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat, Sakura dan ketiga temannya duduk di kantin. Suasana ramai benar-benar terasa disini, semua makanan akan lenyap jika kau terlambat bahkan jika hanya 5 menit.

"Aku ingin katsu," kata Ten-ten membuka suara.

"Aku juga. Ayo Ten-ten, kau dan aku membeli katsu, biar si Jidat ini yang beli minmannya."

"Hey!" Sakura menyahut. "Kenapa aku? Aku tidak mau ah!"

Gadis bermata emerald itu menangkup kedua pipinya, "Aku disini saja dengan Hinata."

Ino memutar bola matanya, Ten-ten hanya berdecak kecil. Mereka berdua lalu pergi membeli katsu. Tinggalah Sakura dengan Hinata disana.

"Hinata-chaan!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menduga-duga sesuatu menyebalkan yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Kau tidak makan, hm?"

Mata emerald gadis itu diputar begitu menangkap rambut durian yang sudah ia kenal sejak zaman old.

"Na-naruto?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Bagaimana seorang genius matematika seperti Hinata bisa tersipu oleh cengiran bodoh milik laki-laki seperti Naruto? Hanya Hinata dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi sana!" Sakura memberikan tatapan sengitnya pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau bisa mengaturku. Kalau tidak mau menggangguku kau saja yang pergi sana!"

"Aku dan Hinata duluan duduk disini, kau pergi!" Sakura masih kukuh, ia selalu geli jika melihat secara langsung rayuan yang dilontarkan Naruto untuk Hinata.

"Diamlah Sakura," kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Satu detik kemudian, matanya kembali terpaut pada Hinata dengan tatapan memuja—menjijikan.

"Rambutmu diikat kuda seperti ini cantik sekali Hinata."

Sakura merinding. Sebelum tinjunya melayang pada Naruto ia segera beranjak, meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang saling tersipu itu. Ia menuju penjual minuman yang masih dipadati siswa kehausan yang ganas. Sakura berdiri di belakang kerumunan yang menurutnya terlalu berisik itu.

"Astaga, kenapa penuh sekali sih."

Mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya, Sakura menoleh dan ia lihat Karin disana. Dengan sekejap ia kembali memalingkan wajah dan mengantri.

"Bibi, aku mau 4 lemon tea, ya!"

Sakura berseru sambil mengangkat empat jarinya. "Semuanya ekstra es!"

Setelah bibi itu mengangguk, Sakura menanti dengan kukunya yang dicat hijau tosca itu mengetuk-ngetuk etalase. Ia bahkan bersenandung kecil.

Sesekali, Sakura melirik Karin dari sudut matanya. Gadis berambut merah itu masih di belakangnya, sendirian, sama seperti dirinya. Well, tidak benar-benar persis karena Sakura di kantin bersama ketiga temannya.

"Sakura, ini pesananmu."

Sakura berdiri tegak dan menerima dua kantung plastik berisi empat cup lemon teanya.

"Minggir!"

Sakura tak terkejut lagi. Suara tinggi milik Ino sudah biasa ia dengar, terlebih ia tahu kepada siapa nada tinggi itu diperuntukkan. Itu tak membuat Sakura heran.

"Ku bilang minggir ya minggir!" Bahkan jika temannya itu sampai menghentak lantai, itu bukan sesuatu yang besar bagi Sakura.

"Ini bibi," Sakura memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan segera berbalik untuk melihat apa lagi yang sedang Ino lakukan.

"Kau harus mengantri."

"Tak usah mengajariku, ya. Sekarang beri aku jalan!"

Sakura menatap datar pada keduanya, namun ia segera mengambil langkah.

"Dia bukan mau menyerobot antrian, dia mau membantuku membawa ini." Ujar Sakura, satu kantung plastik yang dibawanya ia angkat hingga tepat di depan wajah Karin. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "paham?"

Cukup.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat niat baik seseorang." Sindir Ino sebelum ia mengajak Sakura pergi.

"Ino, bukankah Naruto sedang bersama Hinata?" Sakura kembali merinding mengingat pemandangan di depannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak, si Bodoh itu tadi pergi dengan Sasuke."

Sakura ber-oh-ria. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu, "Tadi kau sengaja menghampiriku, kan? Bukan benar-benar mau membantuku membawa ini."

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Tadi kan aku memintamu membeli minuman berdua dengan Hinata supaya tidak repot. Tahu-tahu kau pergi sendirian, aku langsung menyusulmu. Kebetulan, si kacamata itu ada disana."

Dibelakangnya, Sakura menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang selesai berbunyi, koridor mulai ramai. Hiruk pikuk kelas yang tak beraturan terdengar.

"Aduh,"

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Sakura masih mencatat ketika Ino sampai di mejanya.

"Jidat, kau langsung pulang?" Tanyanya benar-benar to the point.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku ada kumpul. Kalian duluan saja."

Ini menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Nanti malam, seperti biasa, oke?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Sakura, Ino menarik Ten-ten dan menggusur Hinata—yang sebentar lagi akan pingsan termakan rayuan aneh Naruto.

"Daah Saki!!"

"Hati-hati!"

Catatannya selesai, Sakura langsung membereskan alat tulisnya. Dengan sebuah kantung kertas di tangan, ia menuju ruang pengurus mading dengan langkah cepat-cepat.

.

"Halo semuanya!" Sapa gadis itu begitu masuk ke ruang pengurus mading.

"Sakura, rubrik yang aku berikan padamu sudah selesai?" Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Sudah, dong."

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan karton berwarna coklat dari tas kertasnya.

"Taadaa! Rubrik cerpen dan cerbung minggu ini siap terbit!" Soraknya dengan membuka gulungan karton itu penuh bangga.

Temari, seniornya, menghampiri dan meneliti rubrik buatan Sakura itu. "Baiklah, rubrik ini layak terbit. Sekarang, rubrik bagian informasi! Perbaikan kalian sudah selesai?"

"Heh, Pinky, lem kertas."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di belakangnya, satu tangannya terulur ke arahnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Terdengar suara decakan kecil, "lem kertas, itu, di meja. Lempar kemari." Pandangan Sakura turun pada lem yang tergeletak di meja di dekatnya. Ia lalu mengambil dan melemparnya pada seseorang yang memintanya tadi.

"Ini."

"Hn,"

Entah Sakura yang melemparnya dengan tepat atau Sasuke yang pandai menangkap sesuatu, lem kertas itu mendarat tepat di tangan Sasuke.

"Rubrik informasi selesai semuanya bantu tim tata letak grafis dan setelah itu kita evaluasi mading edisi minggu lalu!"

.

.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah pesan masuk membuat layar ponselnya menyala. Tanpa minat, Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur. Ia kemudian menaruh tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Malam harinya, Sakura merebahkan diri setelah ia selesai dengan tugas yang membuat tangannya mati rasa. Ia memeluk guling kesayangannya yang beraroma jeruk. Tak lama, jidatnya yang lebar itu mengingatkannya pada Ino.

Dengan segera ia mencari-cari ponselnya dan membuka group chat berisi dirinya dan ketiga temannya.

Sakura ikut berseru di dalam group chat yang masih ramai itu. Sampai mereka menemukan satu titik potong dan menamainya 'Bubble Poush!'

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura sampai di sekolah sebelum pukul enam pagi. Hari ini ia memakai sweater biru muda dan masih dipakainya meski sudah di dalam kelas. Tak lama setelah Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya, seseorang masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Ini rekap kasar mading minggu lalu, tolong ketik rapi dan kirim padaku jika sudah selesai."

Tanpa mengangkat kepalapun Sakura sudah tahu siapa orang yang bicara. Sejak duduk di bangku SMA hanya satu orang yang sering menyuruhnya tanpa basa-basi seperti ini. Jadi, tanpa basa-basi pula Sakura mengiyakan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bersuara, ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

Dan interaksi mereka selesai sampai disana.

Pada jam istirahat pertama hanya Ino dan Hinata yang pergi ke kantin. Sakura dan Ten-ten diam di kelas dengan dalih malas. Padahal sebuah cengiran jahil tersimpan rapi dalam drama kilat mereka.

"Jidat! Ayo ke kantin!"

Sakura merungut, "aku tidak ikut, titip saja," katanya lesu.

"Ah, Hinata, bilang pada kembaranmu itu, ya, kembalikan buku catatan kimiaku secepatnya!" Kali ini Ten-ten berteriak kecil.

"Ah, terserah. Ayo Hinata!"

Setelah melotot pada Naruto yang berusaha menahan Hinata, mereka berdua sukses keluar kelas.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Ten-ten memulai aksinya. Kelas yang sepi karena penghuninya menyerbu kantin memperbesar peluang keberhasilan rencana mereka berempat, Bubble Poush!

Dengan santainya Ten-ten berjalan ke bangku tepat di depan Sakura, berpura-pura duduk disana. Ten-ten yang sudah membawa balon-balon kecil berisi air memasukkan benda bulat itu ke dalam tas Karin, tiga sekaligus. Jebakan telah dipasang. Kini mereka tinggal memastikan Ino dan Hinata melihat hasil pekerjaan Ten-ten.

Sakura tidak berbicara apapun sama seperti Ten-ten, mereka berdua menunggu dengan sabar.

Tak lama Ino dan Hinata datang dengan beberapa murid yang lain. Kelas sedikit ramai kembali. Lalu yang dinanti-nanti pun datang. Karin masuk ke dalam kelas.

Detik-detik saat Karin akan duduk sangat menegangkan bagi Ino dan Ten-ten. Dalam hati mereka menghitung mundur...

1... 2... 3...

Duk, pushh

"Ahahahahahah!" Ino dan Ten-ten tertawa serentak. Semua orang di dalam kelas bahkan keheranan. Hinata yang sedang bersama Naruto sepertinya tidak lagi tertarik dengan rencana mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu merinding. Ia tahu seseorang sedang memandanginya dari satu sisi.

"Ahahahahah!"

Merasa janggal dengan suara tawa yang sangat bahagia itu, Kari menengok ke belakang. Tepat menatap mata Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibir agar tawanya tidak lolos.

Karin yang merasa curiga mulai memeriksa sekitarnya. Ia melihat bawah bangkunya, tidak ada apa-apa selain buku-buku miliknya. Lalu ia memerika sepatunya, keduanya bersih tak ada bekas permen karen yang terinjak. Terakhir, Karin berdiri memastikan tak ada oli dan lem yang ditumpahkan di kursinya. Hal itu membuat Ino dan Ten-ten tertawa makin keras.

"Ahahahahahah!"

Sakura yang semakin tergelitik akhirnya memilih tertawa dengan mulut tertutup.

Karin yang mulai peka, lantas meraba sekitar punggungnya yang kini sudah basah dengan air tiga warna. Ino dan Ten-ten sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sakura kini menutup seluruh wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Hinata, dia hanya tersenyum dengan Naruto yang mulai diam karena menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan saudara jauhnya itu.

"Hei, Karin, punggungmu kenapa?"

"Eh, iya, itu kenapa?"

"Kau habis bersandar dimana?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya mulai terlontar. Sakura yang duduk persis di belakang Karin benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya meski tidak selepas Ino dan Ten-ten.

Tahu apa yang sedang terjadi Karin buru-buru mengangkat tasnya dan mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam sana—yang sudah bernasib sama seperti punggungnya.

"Kalian pikir ini lucu hah?!"

Wajah Karin sudah memerah, kedua tangannya terkepal. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Ten-ten dan Ino, sekilas ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama nyalangnya.

Karin berlari keluar, suasana kelas sudah hening. Suara tawa Ino dan Ten-ten yang merasa sangat puas sudah lenyap. Sakura sudah berhenti tertawa dan sedang mengelap air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya. Hinata lalu datang, ia selalu kalem seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya Ten-ten melakukannya dengan baik." Sakura mengangguk, "Astaga, kenapa aku tertawa seperti tadi. Jahat sekali,"

"Jidat, kau harus lihat wajahnya saat berteriak tadi. Merah sekali!" Seru Ten-ten.

"Kau lihat tidak tadi saat dia meraba-raba punggungnya? Wajahnya pucat!" Timpal Ino semangat, mereka berdua kembai cekikikan.

Bel masuk berbunyi, guru pelajaran berikutnya masuk dan Karin datang sepuluh menit kemudian dengan menggunakan baju olah raga.

"Maaf, sekarang kelas matematika bukan kelas olahraga."

Karin menunduk dalam, meminta maaf sambil memberikan surat izin dari piket. Di tempatnya Ino dan Ten-ten masih tetap cekikikan sendiri.

"Maaf Sensei, tadi seragam saya kena tumpahan minuman."

"Kalau melakukan apa-apa itu hati-hati! Sekali lagi kamu terlambat dan memakai seragam olahraga seperti sekarang, kamu tidak boleh ikut kelas saya lagi. Mengerti?"

"I-iya, Sensei."

Tatapan Sakura belum terlepas dari Karin, dan karena tempat duduknya yang berada persis di belakang Karin membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas mata penuh amarahnya. Sepersekian detik Karin melirik Ino dan Ten-ten, ia melemparkan tatapan penuh bencinya pada Ino.

Diam-diam Hinata menggigit bibirnya prihatin, barusan ia sempat melihat Ino menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Bubble Poush end

Neutrality : to be continued


	4. 2 Mood

Neutrality

.

All characters is disclaimer to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Wifa Rara

.

Cerita ini jauh dari kata ideal apalagi sempurna.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 :** Mood

Sakura meregangkan otot-ototnya di koridor. Keheningan yang menyegarkan membuat nafasnya lebih rileks. Sekolah masih sepi, lagi-lagi ia datang terlalu pagi. Tak lama beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, mereka memakai seragam musim panas dengan baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tetap memakai kemeja lengan panjang di musim seperti ini.

"Ah, ulangan matematika, ya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah mengecek ponselnya sebentar kepala merah mudanya menengok.

"Apa?" Dahi lebar itu berkerut.

"Arsip mading yang kemarin, sudah kau buat?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "belum," jawabnya santai. Tatapan datar itu masih ditujukan padanya.

"Aku mau kau mengirimnya nanti malam."

"Hey!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusul seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah, ya," ia berhenti dan berbalik, "nanti kau ikut rapat dengan Kakashi-sensei."

Sakira yang susah siap dengan seribu alasannya diam. "Rapat apa?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya dan mengucapkan "entahlah," sebelum kembali menuju bangkunya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengajarkan mereka tentang nilai mutlak dengan serius. Tak hanya Sakura rupanya Ino dan Ten-ten juga memperhatikan.

Ini masih jam istirahat tapi empat orang dengan warna rambut berbeda itu tetap di kelas. Mereka memilih membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya sambil mengerjakan soal di dalam kelas dibanding harus berdesakkan makan di kantin. Selain itu, ulangan harian matematika-lah penyebab dari semua ini.

"Lalu yang ini, bagaimana?" Hinata membaca soal yang diperlihatkan Ino dan mulai menjelaskan kembali.

Dari mereka berempat Hinata adalah yang paling pintar terutama dalam matematika. Nilainya selalu nyaris sempurna. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang lebih menyukai Fisika atau Ino yang jauh lebih fasih dalam bahasa, dan berbanding terbalik dengan Ten-ten si atlet kelas 1-4.

"Tunggu, yang ini kenapa bisa begini?"

"Kalau yang ini, memang harus seperti ini?"

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat Hinata yang menghela napasnya. Untung Hinata penyabar, untung juga dia adalah Hinata. Sakura tidak bisa membayangka jika ia yang sedang ditanya-tanya seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah mengamuk sejak tadi.

"Nah, selesai. Kalian sudah mengerti, kan?"

Gadis itu menatap satu persatu temannya dan dibalas dengan wajah berpikir Ten-ten, gelengan Ino, juga cengiran bodoh dari Sakura. Hinata menghela napasnya lagi, ia mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekanik pada keningnya.

"Kalian sejak tadi menanyakan 5 soal sejenis dan masih belum mengerti meski sudah aku jelaskan berputar-putar seperti tadi? Ahh, aku menyerah saja." Suaranya yabg halus begitu lucu ketika berbicara cepat. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, ikut merasa prihatin mengapa otaknya yang cinta gaya ini begitu membenci angka?

Kebanyakan dari mereka masuk di sesi 2 kecuali, Hinata dan Sakura tentunya. Sakura menatap tajam Ino ketika gadis itu menjulurkan lidah saat berjalan keluar kelas. Ya, Ino dan Ten-ten masuk sesi 2 karena absen mereka termasuk di bawah. Jadi yang bertempur duluan adalah Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura membuka buku catatannya sekali lagi. Matanya membaca cepat. Ia bisa menghafal rumus dan teori dengan cepat, namun matematika tidak membutuhkan itu. Jadi Sakura segera menutup bukunya dan memilih pasrah saja, toh ia sudah berusaha.

Pintu sudah ditutup, 12 murid sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Semuanya diam ketika soal mulai dibagikan dan keheningan semakin jelas ketika tangan-tangan mereka mengotret cepat di kertas. Tangan gadis berambut kapad itu gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Feelingnya buruk, sepertinya ia harus mendaftar nilai tambahan lagi setelah ini.

Setelah 40 menit, Sakura, Hinata, dan murid lain yang ikut sesi pertama keluar dari ruang kelas. Keluhan-keluhan ricuh terdengar, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya tentang soal. Sakura menarik Hinata untuk menghampiri Ino dan Ten-ten yang sudah terlihat siap untuk berperang.

"Aaaahh! Aku tidak mau lagi berpikir seperti tadi, menyebalkan!" Sakura mengeraskan keluhannya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang santai-santai saja Sakura malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Soalnya susah tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Kapan dia membuat soal yang mudah untuk kita, hah?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di lantai koridor. "Semangat pig, kau akan langsung mual begitu membaca soal nomor satu."

"Semangat Ino! Ten-ten!" Hinata mengudarakan tinjunya dengan anggun.

"Trims. Doakan kami ya," balas Ten-ten dengan kedipan matanya. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ruang kelas.

"Heh, pinky, kepalamu berasap."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia ingin mengomel, tapi kepalanya masih berdenyut.

"Diam kau."

"Untung saja kau satu sesi dengan Hinata-chaan. Kau beruntung sekalii~"

Sakura mengernyit jijik pada Naruto, "lebih baik kau masuk, Kakashi-sensei akan menyoret namamu jika terlambat."

"Hinata-chaan, doakan aku!"

Sakura mendengus, Hinata mengangguk kecil dengan pipi bersemu. "Ganbatte Naruto-kun," katanya malu.

Ahh, dua manusia itu memang menggelikan.

"Ah ya—"

Suaranya terputus di udara, Sakura menajamkan telinga. Begitu sepasang onyx itu bertemu dengan emeraldnya, ia mendelik. Sambil berjalan dan menarik Hinata menuju tangga, bibirnya mengumpat kecil. "Semoga beruntung."

.

.

.

.

Brukkk

Sakura melemparkan buku-bukunya ke meja. Pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan datang. Ia menekuk wajahnya hingga dahi lebarnya itu berkerut.

"Jidat, wajah jelekmu makin jelek kalau kau tekuk begitu." Kata Ino saat mereka diminta mengerjakan latihan soal—yang banyaknya luar biasa.

"Diam pig, aku sedang ingin menggerogoti tembok," sahut Sakura sambil terus menulis. Rambut sebahunya yang dipakaikan bando memperjelas lebar dahinya.

"Sakura, lihat nomor 3c!"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis itu melirik pada Ten-ten. Ia memberikan buku tugasnya untuk difoto oleh gadis bercepol dua itu. "Sudah?" Ten-ten mengangguk, "trims."

Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya, rasanya pegal bukan main.

"Hinata, kau nomor 7b dapat jawaban di halaman berapa?"

Gadia super anggun itu, membalik halaman bukunya dan menjawab, "ada di halaman 136." Sakura ikut membuka halaman tersebut dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata.

Pada saat bel berbunyi, Sakura mengumpulkan buku tugasnya di meja guru. Helaan napasnya terdengar begitu ia kembali duduk dan merapikan alat tulisnya.

Lalu matanya menangkap siluet Sasuke, mendekat menuju mejanya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel tebal yang baru ia keluarkan dari kolong mejanya. Well, Sasuke tidak menuju ke arahnya.

"Tugas sejarahmu sudah selesai?"

"Kenapa?"

"Umm, aku belum satu nomor lagi. Yang critical event ini, diurutkan atau bagaimana?"

"Ah, begini,"

Diam-diam Sakura menyetop rangkaian kata yang sedang ia baca. Matanya melirik ke meja di depannya, menatap rambut merah tergerai itu dengan malas dan kembali melanjutkan kisah dalam novelnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Trims."

"Sama-sama."

Tuk tuk tuk

Sakura mengangkat wajah, menatap langsung pada sepasang mata disana. "Apa?"

Decakan gadis permen kapas itu lolos dari bibirnya. Menghasilkan kerut tanya dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mau aku membuat laporan rubrik ini nanti malam?"

Sakura mendapat satu anggukan kecil. "Meskipun kau tahu besok latihan soal Kimia harus dikumpulkan agar aku bisa ikut ulangan?"

Satu gumaman pelan terdengar ke telinganya.

"Oke. Akan aku kerjakan tapi tidak janji."

"Aku akan memastikan kau mengerjakannya."

"Terserah."

Sakura memandangi mading berukuran besar itu lama. "Kau menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Jam kosong hari ini begitu membosankan. Hinata mendadak lengket dengan Naruto, Ino dan Ten-ten meghilang entah kemana, sedang Sakura? Dia menekuk halisnya tajam, memelototi layar ponselnya dan menggerutu.

"Laporan sialan."

Sreeek.

"Laporanmu tidak akan selesai kalau kau terus menerus mengumpat."

Seseorang duduk di sisi mejanya dengan sebuah laptop menyala. "Kau saja yang kerjakan!"

"Aku sudah membantumu, jangan menawar." Sasuke memutar laptop itu agar Sakura bisa mulai mengetik.

"Aish, merepotkan saja. Perutku lapar, tahu?" Dengan halis yang masih ditekuk itu, kesepuluh jemari Sakura mulai bergerak.

"Cobalah untuk menutup mulut dan energimu tak akan habis sia-sia."

Sakura melirik lawan bicaranya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak memandangnya sewaktu bicara, ia membaca sesuatu. "Kau yang coba untuk tidak berkomentar."

Waktu berputar, Sakura masih menekuk halisnya namun mulutnya kini terkunci. Ia fokus pada layar persegi di depannya.

"Huaaaaah! Jariku mau patah," Sakura memperhatikan kesepuluh jarinya. Ia cemberut menatap Sasuke.

"Heh," tegurnya malas.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah, melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada sekretaris pribadinya itu. "Sudah?"

Sakura memicingkan mata. "Kau pikir?"

Ia membalikkan laptop hitam Sasuke, menunjuk layarnya yang hitam legam.

"Mati."

"Chargernya ada di dalam tas."

"Rrrgh," dengan malas Sakura berdiri dan mengambil charger laptop itu di dalam tas Sasuke.

"Dimana? Tidak ada." Sakura berbalik dan disuguhi tatapan tajam dari pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu. Tanpa bicara pun Sakura sudah mengerti, 'Ca-ri-yang-be-nar.'

Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengobrak abrik tas didepannya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan beberapa isinya.

"Tidak ada, serius."

Setelah berkata bergitu barulah sang pemilik menutup bacaannya dan menyusul Sakura. Mata emeraldnya sibuk memperhatikan. Sasuke menggeledah tasnya sendiri. Tak lama punggungnya kembali tegak. Sasuke menghadap ke samping, memandang Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Sepertinya tertinggal. Nanti malam aku kirim lewat email."

Sakura tersenyum, "oke. Jadi aku bebas bermain game di laptopmu," katanya sambil berlalu.

Sakura kembali ke bangkunya, ia menaruh sesuatu di atas keyboard dan membawa laptop Sasuke ke atas meja guru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dari tempatnya. Sakura mengeringai, "bermain game," jawabnya sambil memasangkan charger laptop kemudian menyalakan laptopnya lagi.

"Kau punya game apa saja disini?"

Sakura menahan tawanya begitu menyadari Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah agak dihentak. Ia ingin tertawa.

"Tidak ada game sampai laporanmu—"

"Pffft."

Sasuke menekan rahangnya, lalu menarik napas dalam. Matanya menatap kesal pada layar yang menampilkan laporan setengah jadi itu. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke sebelum tawanya lolos. Ia kembali mengetik laporannya.

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke sambil menarik kursi dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Kata Itachi-nii, kau tidak boleh mengumpat pada seorang gadis."

Tidak ada tanggapan, Sakura memilih kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada, seperti patung. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, meskipun ia tahu ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sasuke sejak tadi, ia tetap tidak peduli.

Satu hal.

Ia (Sakura)

tidak memerlukan tembok lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mood end

Neutrality : to be continue

[author corner]

halo semua, kita ketemu lagi ya. maaf updatenya lama banget. tugas di sma ampun deh, ngalir mulu kaya air. long weekend kemarin aja aku pake buat nugas/gak full 3 hari sih, aku tetep nguras kuota lewat yutup/ Dan buat yang bertanya-tanya, disini Saku dkk emang suka jailin Karin, kenapa? kita tunggu mereka yang jelasin aja ya.

jadi sekian dari Wifa kali ini, semoga kalian suka dan berkenan tinggalin riview buat ff ini.

see you!


End file.
